Cause For Alarm
by rats xp
Summary: What would happen if Starfire and Raven never met Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy, and never joined the Teen Titans? In addition, what if Jinx didn't meet Kid Flash until after she became a good guy? AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey, this is my first Teen Titan fanfic, so please be nice and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**(My thoughts)**

* * *

Cause For Alarm

Chapter 1

Richard/ Nightwing's POV:

I was out with Gar, Vic, and Wally on our usual Friday night raids on the pizza parlor when Gar suddenly stops in his tracks and calls out "Kori, is that you?"

I stop and look in the direction Gar was staring in, and came face-to-face with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen! She was tall, tan, and had a figure a model would die for as well as gorgeous green eyes. Furthermore, her hair was as red as a sunset and it reached almost to her knees. She was just coming out of a store when Gar called out to her. She stopped and turned to see who had called her name.

"Gar, is that really you!" she squealed, in a high-pitched voice, obviously happy to see our little green-haired vegetarian friend. She was standing with two other girls, who also stopped and turned around to see what all the commotion was.

One girl had pink hair that probably went down to her shoulder blades, but was now in a short ponytail. The girl also had matching pink eyes, but instead of round irises and pupils, she had oval shaped eyes similar to cats' eyes. Her skin was paler that the redhead's was, but not as pale as the last girl.

The last girl had bluish-black colored hair that was also in a ponytail, like the pink-haired girl, and had blue-violet eyes that shown from a flawless-skinned face. Her skin was like porcelain and the expression on her face was neutral.

She wore a black long-sleeved, V-neck shirt with dark blue, acid wash jeans and combers; while the pink haired girl wore a light-lavender shirt with faded-blue jeans and strappy black heels. The blue haired girl was looking a little suspiciously at us; also, both girls were more than a little hesitant when their redheaded counter-part rushed forward to engulf Gar in a big hug.

The beauty herself was wearing a pale green, V-neck T-shirt with boot-cut jeans, dark brown wedges, and a jean jacket to complete the ensemble. None of the girls wore any make-up, but all had a natural beauty, and well-toned and shapely bodies that even supermodels would love to have.

Once the other two girls walked over to our group, Gar started to make introductions.

"Kori, these are my friends, Richard 'Dick' Grayson," Gar says as he pats me on the shoulder.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I say stretching out my arm to shake hands with her.

"Likewise, it is very nice to meet you too, Richard." She says while shaking hands with me. When we were finished, Gar continued as he walked over and gestured to Vic.

"This is Victor Stone," he says as Vic also steps forward to shake Kori's hand.

"Nice ta meet ya, little lady!" he says as he shakes her hand, which she just giggles in response. Next Gar walks over to Wally and was about to introduce him, when Wally cuts him off and introduces himself.

"And I'm Wally West, aka Kid Flash, and speedster extraordinaire," he says with a flourish before stepping in front of Kori's pink haired companion and presenting her with a red rose **(Now, where he got the red rose from, I don't know)** and saying, "So, what's your name, beautiful?"

"Tha name's Jennifer Rose, you idiot. Oh; and that was not a very smart move telling a complete stranger your secret identity. What if I was a bad guy, huh, what would you do then?" the pinkette replies while rolling her eyes with annoyance.

"Ah, but you three aren't strangers, nor are you bad guys. You three make up the small hero group known as the 'Mystic Sirens'." Wally explains with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Kori, you're in a superhero group? Are you still going by 'Starfire'?" Gar asks excitedly.

"Why don't we all just re-introduce ourselves; first by our real names, then by our codenames," the blue haired girl suggests indifferently. We all agree to this, so I decide to start us off.

"Hi, my name is Richard 'Dick' Grayson. My codename is 'Nightwing' and I am the leader of the Teen Titans, or 'Titans' for short." I say formally, as I look at everyone.

"Didn't you used to go by the codename if 'Robin'?" Kori asks. When I nod in agreement, she giggles before remarking, "Both codenames suit you."

_Wait, is she trying to flirt with me?_ As I ponder this, the introductions continue.

"Hey, my name is Garfield Logan and my codename is 'Beast Boy'. I'm a shape shifter and can turn into any animal you can think of, be it alien or otherwise." Gar says while pointing a thumb at himself. Next is Vic, who seems a bit embarrassed at first.

"Hi, my name is Victor Stone and my codename is 'Cyborg'. I'm part machine, part human." Gar gives him a high-five to lift his spirits.

"Yo, my name Wallace 'Wally' West and, as I said before, my codename is 'Kid Flash' and I am the fastest boy alive." Wally says a bit cockily while winking at Jennifer, which she promptly ignores.

"Well, since you boys are finally finished introducing yourselves, allow me to start our side of the introductions." Jennifer says a bit annoyed, probably because Wally keeps trying to make passes at her. After a short pause, she continues.

"Hi, my name, as you know, is Jennifer Rose; my codename is 'Jinx' and I am the leader of the female superhero group called the Mystic Sirens, or 'Sirens' for short. I have the magical abilities of bad luck, or bad luck magic, and am a fourth degree black belt." She says before Kori steps forward to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Kori Anders and my codename is 'Starfire'. I am Tamaranean so I have the powers of flight, super strength, the ability to shoot energy blasts known as 'starbolts' from my hands, as well as being able to shoot energy beams from my eyes." Kori says peppily, almost jumping up and down. Now, the only one left to introduce is the dark haired girl, who heaves a deep sigh before introducing herself.

"My name is Rachael Roth and my codename is 'Raven'. I can move objects with my powers, as well as create shields/force fields and heal minor injuries." She seems to say almost all of this in a single breath, all the while keeping her face emotionless and indifferent.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way…Kori, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Gar asks as politely and friendly as he can, without seeming rude.

"Oh, we are out celebrating Rachael's birthday!" Kori explains excitedly while jumping up and down, and clapping her hands.

"Yeah, we have already gone to all her favorite places, and we just finished going to a bookstore that was having a sale on a lot of interesting books," Jennifer explains as she and Rachael hold up their bags, full of their most recent purchases, before continuing. "We were just trying to decide on whether we should go home, and have cake and ice cream, or go to a karaoke place first and then go home for cake and ice cream." Jennifer finished explaining.

We all look at each other (all the boys, anyway) before saying in unison, "Karaoke!"

"Glorious! Then it is settled, we will go to the Karaoke place to sing and be merry!" Kori yells happily before leading the way to the karaoke place down the street. We all follow; all plans of pizza forgotten for the moment.

* * *

**AN:** So….what do you think. Although, before you review, I have a few requests for you to answer (if you want).

1) What should I name the karaoke place?

2) Who do you want to see sing and what song do you want them to sing?

3) Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey, here is the next chapter. Credit for the name of the karaoke place goes to **robstarfan723**. Anyway, without further adieu, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans, own I do not

"talking"

_Thoughts_

**(personal thoughts)**

* * *

Recap

"_Oh, we are out celebrating Rachael's birthday!" Kori explains excitedly while jumping up and down and clapping her hands._

"_Yeah, we have already gone to all her favorite places, and we just finished going to a bookstore that was having a sale on a lot of interesting books," Jennifer explains as she and Rachael hold up their bags, full of their most recent purchases, before continuing. "We were just trying to decide on whether we should go home, and have cake and ice cream, or go to a karaoke place first and then go home for cake and ice cream." Jennifer finished explaining._

_We all look at each other (all the boys, anyway) before saying in unison, "Karaoke!"_

"_Glorious! Then it is settled, we will go to the Karaoke place to sing and be merry!" Kori yells happily before leading the way to the karaoke place down the street. We all follow; all plans of pizza forgotten for the moment._

Chapter 2

(Rachael's POV)

Once we were inside, Gar and Wally ran ahead and rented a karaoke room for the next two hours. When they got back, they held up the room key in triumph.

"Our room is at the end of the hall, to the right of the elevators **(the karaoke place, 15 Minutes of Fame, is a two story building),"** Gar says as Wally grabs Jennifer's arm, and starts to drag her towards the elevators.

"Hey, stop pulling; you're going to yank my arm out of its socket." Jennifer says in irritation while trying to keep up with Wally's fast pace. At this, Wally slows down, but continues to drag her towards our designated room.

While Wally pulled Jennifer ahead, the rest of us held back. Vic and Richard started up a conversation by asking Garfield how he knew Kori. Before Gar replied, he looked over to Kori who just shrugged her shoulders. Seeming to have received the OK, Garfield started smiling as he answered.

"Well, I first met Kori when I was still in the DOOM Patrol. We were on patrol in another sector of the galaxy **(in the universe, the DOOM Patrol's territory/influence extends to the just about the entire Milky Way Galaxy)**, when we picked up two fast moving objects moving towards us. One was small so we assumed it was a privately owned, single-manned space cruiser, while the other was much larger and seemed to be pursuing the smaller ship. When both 'ships' got closer, we realized that the larger ship was a Gordanian Battle Cruiser, similar to the ones used to transport 'captives' to the Citadel only this one was modified for a specific captive. Its armor was 5x denser than the usual transport ships, as well as sporting high-powered, heavy-hitting plasma guns. At that time, we weren't sure what to make of the over-powering ship…well, that is until we saw what they were chasing after. The second, smaller, ship they were pursuing turned out not to be a ship at all but a person flying through space at an astonishing rate, and without a space/protective suite no less! And guess who this person was…it was Kori!" As Gar finished saying this, he was practically jumping up and down in excitement, much the same way Kori does when she finds something new to put in her hair.

_I find this sort of display to be irritating and unnecessary, so I usually tune it out and start walking away._

The only thing stopping me from doing just that, is that our little group has already stopped walking, in front of the elevators, and the shades-wearing Richard and dark-skinned Victor were just staring, like a couple of idiots, at Kori in wonder.

"What?" Kori asked, trying to look innocent, yet to those who knew her, it was obvious she was also very amused by their reactions.

"Girl, are you trying to tell me that you can breathe in space?" Victor asked incredulously.

"Yes. My people are very resilient; therefore, we can survive most things from nuclear explosions to the cold vacuum of space, without very much damage to our physical being. For this reason, aside from the fact that Tamaraneans are a warrior race, most other races fear and hate us." Kori said all of this matter-of-factly enough, yet it was obvious that the last statement depressed her some, which Richard seemed to notice.

"So, your entire race is feared and shunned because of what you are and what you can do? Is that why these Gordanians were chasing you?" Richard's concern seemed to comfort/touch Kori and calm her down some.

_Good, she could use some support/comfort from someone outside of our team and her immediate friends. Perhaps, a stranger's input will be enough to get her to let go of her past and move on._

"Well no, they…" However, before Kori could respond fully, the redhead speedster, Wally, came running up and stopped right next to her. With a look of impatience, he glared at every one of us before he spoke with indignation.

"What are you guys still doing out here? Come on you slowpokes, stop dawdling and get in the room already. Let's get this show on the road, we have a birthday to celebrate, some songs to sing, and a hot girl for me to flirt with so LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" With this last part said and done, Wally grabbed Kori's hand and started dragging her towards the room. This left the rest of us to stare after him in slightly stunned silence.

After a few moments of staring, we all started to jog after them, not wanting to get behind and looking anymore like a bunch of idiots than we already were.

_I will pay you back for this Wally West, just wait and see. Nobody makes me look like an idiot, and gets away with it._

o0o0o

Once we were all in the room finally, Garfield joined Wally over at the machine to see what songs the machine had. While they were over there, Kori went over and joined Jenny over on one of the many couches in the room.

Just as Kori starts up a conversation with Jenny, I notice a hesitant Richard staring over at her. Since it was obvious he wanted to join her, yet didn't seem to know how to do so politely, I decided to show him some mercy (And you did not hear this from me. If anyone mentions this to anyone, I will hunt you down and show you what true darkness really is, got it?)

Anyway, I slowly walk up behind him and wait a few more minutes before speaking up to see if he notices me. Unfortunately, for him, he doesn't notice since his eyes on Kori's smiling face. And that's when I hear it. It was silent, but loud enough for me to hear it with my close proximity.

"She's an angel." Richard mutters this under his breath, seeming to think that no one would hear him. _Oh, how wrong you are, Richard. This will be entertaining._

"You do know, she wouldn't mind if you just started talking to her. You don't need an invitation." I say, nearly whispering in his ear; thus, nearly making him jump right out of his skin. _Heh._

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Richard manages to stutter out as a deep blush spreads across his features.

"Long enough to hear you call Kori an angel," I say with a smirk on my face. Richard's blush only deepens even more as realization hits him.

After a few moments of silence, I am bored with his embarrassment, so I decide to take control of the situation.

"Well, aren't you going to go over there and talk to her?" I ask impatiently while softly glaring at him, which causes him to flinch.

"Eh heh he, I doubt she would appreciate me barging in on her conversation," he says hesitantly. As he rubs the back of his head nervously, I continue to glare at him for a couple more moments before responding.

"I highly doubt that. After all, Kori has been monitoring Garfield since he left the DOOM Patrol. Plus, they have managed to keep in touch over the years, and Garfield has told her all about his new friends, especially you. Since he seems to hold such high opinions of you, Kori has been dying to meet you in person. Besides, Kori isn't really one to judge people until she gets to know them better, and even then she is rarely ever harsh in her judgments," I manage to say all of this in a monotone voice, but as the next words leave my mouth, my voice gets a bit lower and slightly more threatening. "Yet, despite all the praise Gar gives you, if you so much as hurt her, or start to play with her emotions, I will personally make your life a living nightmare."

As I stop talking, it is obvious I got my point across to Richard. After a few minutes, he seems to have calmed down, then he straightens up, walks over to Kori, and sits next to her. Once I see that he has started a conversation with her, I turn my attention to the group over at the karaoke machine, where Victor had joined Gar and Wally. They all seemed to be whispering about something.

_Huh, wonder what they're up to? Well, whatever it is, it probably isn't good._

After a few more moments of them muttering amongst themselves, Wally steps up onto the little stage set up in front of the couches. He waits patiently until everyone has settled in their seats and has stopped talking.

"Hey guys, since this is Rachael's birthday she won't have to sing, so Rach just enjoy the show. OK, so first off I will be starting us off and I will be followed by Richard," Richard's head snaps over to Wally in silent shock and anger, which Wally ignores as he continues. "Anyway, my first song will be 'Let Me Hold A Little Love' by T Coles and it will be dedicated to Jennifer." As Wally says this, he winks at Jenny, who scowls back at him. Yet, even as the lights start to dim a little, I can still see the slight blush as it creeps onto her cheeks.

Everyone gets quiet as the music starts to play, and Wally starts to get into the beat of the song.

"Let Me Hold A Little Love"

By: T Coles

(Sorry ahead of time if I get the lyrics wrong)

Let me hold a little love, oh (x3)

I was like hey little momma  
Love the way you walking  
Can you come and talk to me  
Now every guy is going crazy  
Calling you their baby  
But they don't got what you need  
That's' why you're looking my way  
I think you like what you see  
Ain't got no time to be shy  
Here's my cards on the table  
Tell me what's it gonna be  
I said hey yo, hey yo  
I'm really try to get with you  
So, so there ain't no need for attitude  
(Ay yo, ay yo) See I ain't like those other dudes  
Baby I got plans for you

You got the .. I like the way you talk  
Shorty can I hold a little love  
And if you give it to me  
I can guarantee I'll give it back

(chorus)  
So let me hold a little love  
A little love (love)  
A little love (love)

Every time Wally would get to the chorus, he would point at Jenny, then he would put his hands to his chest and act as if he was cradling his heart in them. This only caused Jennifer to try to look anyway else but at Wally, while her blush only deepened.

And if you give it to me  
I can guarantee I'll give it back

(chorus)  
So let me hold a little love  
Love, love  
Let me hold a little love

You say you heard this before  
Baby knocking at your door  
Making promises they never keep  
Well baby  
I give it everything I got  
And you won't ever wanna leave

I said hey yo, hey yo  
I'm really try to get with you  
So, so there ain't no need for attitude  
(Ay yo, ay yo) See I ain't like those other dudes  
Cause girl I got plans for you

You got the .. I like the way you talk  
Shorty can I hold a little love  
And if you give it to me  
I can guarantee I'll give it back

(chorus)  
So let me hold a little love  
A little love (love)  
A little love (love)

And if you give it to me  
I can guarantee I'll give it back  
So let me hold a little love  
A little love

Body's crazy  
And the cards for the take  
I'll give you everything you want  
Come on let me

You got the.. I like the way you talk  
Shorty can I hold a little love  
And if you give it to me  
I can guarantee I'll give it back

(chorus)  
So let me hold a little love  
A little love (love)  
A little love (love)

And if you give it to me  
I can guarantee I'll give it back  
So let me hold a little love  
A little love

When the song ended, everyone stood up and clapped for Wally. Well, everyone except for Jenny, who was sitting with her head facing down and her hair covering her face. Although, it was obvious that she was blushing furiously by how red her ears were, which were conveniently poking out from under her hair.

As Wally got off stage, he sat on the other side of Jenny and looked over at Richard, who was on the other side of Kori.

"Well, Richie-boy it's your turn." Wally said with a smirk.

"Yeah and you have two songs to choose from," Gar piped in with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh, and don't even think about backing out of it because you still owe us for that bet you lost and this is your punishment so take it like a man," Victor states this with a hint of triumph in his smug voice.

Richard looks nervously from one to the other of the three boys who seemed to hold his fate in their hands. After a few seconds of seeming to try to calculate his chances of getting out of this, he eventually heaved a defeated sigh before responding.

"What two songs do I get to choose from?" he says dejectedly.

"Best Friend by Toy-Box, or Bumble Bee by " Gar and Wally say in unison with evil smirks on both their faces. Yet, before Richard could respond, there was a loud noise as the wall behind the stage exploded inwards and smoke and dust filled the room.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a bunch of crud-munchin' losers and our traitorous snot-wad of a leader," a mysterious voice sounded out from the smoke.

* * *

**AN:** hey, please read and review…oh, and there is a link on my profile page for the lyrics video for this song, if anyone is interested.

Also, before I forget, I have a poll up on my profile as well. This poll is to determine who Garfield should date so please vote. But, if you can't vote on the poll then tell me your vote in your review, the choices are:

Raven

Terra

An OC

Another character from the TT universe


	3. Author's Note 1

**Sorry, not a chapter update **

Sorry, but this is not a chapter update. I am still working on the chapter, but I need your help.

I am having trouble trying to decide on whether I should include the fight scene in the next chapter, or not. Therefore, I am counting on you, the reader, to help me decide by voting on the poll I have posted on my profile page.

So …PLEASE VOTE!


End file.
